


A breaking relationship.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Injury, Fighting, Fontcest, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, My Own AU, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Singing, Skeleton Pregnancy, Songtale, Suspense, Underfell, mentioned birth complication, protecting loved ones, skelepreg, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: After finding their friends are pregnant the Underswap brothers want a child of their own. Though fate seems to be a bit crueler to them. They end up mixed up in the problems of another AU and now must find a way to help to fix things. Will they be able to help the group of the other AU? Or is it that fate has decided that the group of this AU must be torn apart forever? And is there no way to fix what has been broken?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Underfell), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Payprus/Sans (Underswap)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one:

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the name of the AU is Songtale. I decided on that in the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter one:

"Wait. You got pregnant?" Blue, Underswap Sans, questions looking at his Underfell counterpart Red. He has round blue eyes that have a black star in the middle. His battle body consists of a grey shirt that has slightly curled leaf like shoulder pads that are lined with a light blue colour, dark blueish grey pants, blue knee high boots with a slight heel and a light blue scarf that has the two round yet pointed ends sticking out from the knot in the back cutely. 

Red, Underfell Sans, slightly glances away with his red eyes. He has on a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides. He has on a red t-shirt and finally his jacket on top keeping it unzipped. His jacket is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on him along with a almost yellow fluff lining the hood. He also has on a red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around his neck. His teeth are sharp with a single gold tooth. "Well... Me and boss tried out soul sex." He begins in explanation. "And then this happened." He brings a hand up slightly rubbing his, slightly glowing red through his shirt, belly. 

"Wait." Classic, Undertale Sans, blinks with a slight frown. He has on his usual blue sweater with a grey hood, black shorts with a white stripe on either side, light grey t-shirt and pink slippers. "You didn't know that soul sex got you pregnant?" He questions his white eye lights focused on Red giving a surprised yet slightly confused look. 

Red turns giving a slight glare at Classic in response. "Hey! It's not fucking my fault me and boss don't know fucking everything!" He retorts and Blue slightly glares at Red.

"Red language." Blue protests before turning away slightly thoughtfully. "However I too had no idea about this." He admits almost quietly to himself as he raises a hand to his chin in thought. 

"Well then. You know now." Classic responds not fully sure what to say to that. 

"Pfft. Whatever." Red responds turning away. "It's not like it matters too much now anyways. Right Blue?" He pauses giving the usually cheerful Sans a moment to respond.

The other two turn to Blue when the other doesn't respond. 

Blue seems to be off in his own thoughts slightly confusing the other two.

Classic moves closer bringing a hand in front of Blues face. He snaps his fingers twice causing Blue to blink back to reality. "Hey there." He greets lowering his hand as Blue turns to them. "Welcome back space cadet. Enjoy your time in space?"

Blue frowns at Classic clearly not pleased on hearing that pun. "Horrible pun aside I just needed a moment to think was all." He informs them then turns a little as if about to leave. "But either way I need to head back. I'll see you guys later." He heads off after that in which the other two turn to each other sharing a glance.

Red shrugs it off slightly turning away afterward. "Welp. We might as well head back ourselves." 

"Yeah. See you Red." Classic comments in agreement also turning away. 

"See ya." Red responds and the two head off on their separate ways home. 

Meanwhile....

Blue arrives at his home with his brother. He closes the front door behind himself and glances around hoping to spot his brother. He however doesn't see him right away. "Pappy?" He questions moving further into the house checking the couch. He finds it empty only to look up to the little balcony area of the home. "Maybe he's in his room." He heads upstairs and makes it to the door to his brothers room. "Pappy?" He opens the door looking inside and he spots his brother on the mattress on the floor he calls a bed.

The bed is made but the sheets are messy.

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, raises one hand waving it in greeting. He has half finished cigarette being held between his teeth. He is wearing his usual orange pull over hoodie with the hood currently being used as like a pillow. He still has on his usual slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers. He is laying on his back arms behind his head and knees up. He has his left leg raised up to sit on top of his right knee. He had put his hand behind his head again after waving.

Blue moves further into the room moving to stand next to the bed. "Hey um can we talk?" He asks slightly glancing away nervous.

"Of course we can bro. Always. You can always come talk to me about anything." Stretch agrees so Blue takes a sit down on the edge of the bed. He shifts his position putting his legs down then using his arms on the bed to hold his torso up. "What's up bro?" He asks as he watches his brother look down at his hands.

Blue is sitting with his elbows on his knees and hands linked together hanging down. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something important regarding us." He admits obviously nervous. "I learned of new information today and... Well... It's about how us skeletons can make a child." 

Stretch blinks as his brothers words trail off for a moment before starting up again.

"Do you think maybe we could... Try?" Blue asks almost hesitantly slightly blushing a magical light blue colour. 

"Of course we can." Stretch agrees in which Blue glances to him meeting his gaze. "I would love that." 

Blues expression brightens and he nods then shifts more onto the bed. He moves closer to Stretch who is sitting on the bed like him. “Thank you brother!” He moves more on the bed closer to his brother. 

Stretch brings him even closer by putting a gentle arm around his neck. Now that he has the other close he places a hand on the back of Blues skull. He gives a smile before gently bringing the other into a kiss.

Their eyes flutter closed as they slightly push back into the kiss loving it. They open their mouths bringing out their magically conjured tongues. They allow their tongues to come together. Stretch’s orange tongue beginning a passionate dance with Blue’s blue tongue. They pour their love and passion into the make out session. They can’t help but give small moans as pleasure sparks in them just from the kiss.

Stretch rolls them over until he is on top of Blue without breaking the kiss.

Blue lays down on his back letting Stretch do this. He feels warmth shoot through his bones as the excitement of what they are about to do gets to him. He opens his eyes slightly to take in the sight of Stretch hovering over top of him. He finds that this brings about a new wave of warmth. His clothes suddenly feeling much too hot and he wishes for them to be off. He breaks the kiss by tilting his head back and they both are panting a little. He wants to do this already and he knows his soul is already out. He can see the blue glow coming from inside his ribcage under his shirt. 

As if reading his mind Stretch begins removing Blues shirt. With Blues cooperation his shirt, pants then any remaining clothing is removed. 

Stretch moves up and removes his sweater tossing it off somewhere in the room like he did with Blues clothes. He is wearing a black tank top though the orange glow coming from his soul can be seen. 

Blue reaches up slightly sitting up on his elbows to reach his brothers chest. He gently brushes the fabric of the shirt as he looks at the glow.

Stretch takes his hand into one of his own to move it so he can take off his tank top. He also removes his shorts as well as kicking off his shoes. 

“It’s beautiful Pappy.” Blue compliments making Stretch smile. 

“Why thank you. Yours is very beautiful as well.” Stretch responds moving back on top of the other making sure he’s between Blues legs. “Shall we?” He asks as Blue lays back letting him be on top again. 

Blue nods excitement sparking in his eyes.

The two reach into their ribcages and pull out their souls. They bring them closer until they are pressed against each other between their chests. They both release their souls with a pleasantly surprised gasp. They can feel pleasure shooting through their bones as well as what the other is feeling without a filter. 

It’s a rather intense feeling but they know that the other is loving it. 

They can feel it.

“Oh! Pappy!” Blue moans bringing his hand down to slightly cover his mouth as well as closing his eyes from the pleasure. 

“Sans!” Stretch gasps back in pleasure and he closes his eyes.

Neither of them notice that they have formed their magical organs that they use with each other. Stretch with his impressively big cock and Blue with his soft pretty vagina. 

Subconsciously Stretch moves forward and begins grinding against Blue. When he does this it causes them both to call out to each other in pleasure. His movements even caused their souls to begin pleasantly rubbing against each other on their own as they move. 

“Inside.” Blue gasps with a moan mixed in around the end. “Please. I need it.” 

“Okay.” Stretch breaths out and he dips his fingers down pushing two inside so he can stretch his brother. 

Blue groans at the feeling and pants with moans as he is being prepared. He can still feel their souls rubbing against each other and Stretch seems to be using that to make sure Blue isn’t in pain.

After stretching him out a little the taller skeleton finally pulls out his fingers. 

Blue looks to him with half open pleading eyes. 

Stretch moves above Blue placing his hands on either side of Blues head. He makes sure that his mate is comfortable on his back before lining himself up. He pushes his cock inside causing his smaller mate to call out to him.

“Pappy!” 

Stretch moans loudly then he looks to Blues face and sees pleasure. He can feel that the pleasure of it all is drowning the pain so he keeps going until he’s fully inside. 

Blue nods and Stretch pulls back before thrusting Inside again. He cries out just calling out in pleasure.

Stretch begins snapping his hips forward after pulling out slightly slower. He is moaning pretty louder as his own pleasure is doubled from their soul sex. 

“Faster! Harder!” Blue pleads and almost screams when Stretch does so. He bucks his hips trying to keep up as Stretch keeps getting faster and harder.

Finally Stretch reaches the highest point of how hard and fast he can pound into Blue. 

Blue is clutching onto his brothers arms as this continues. He never knew that it’d be so pleasurable with the soul sex added onto it. It’s almost overwhelming how much pleasure he is feeling that is his own mixed with Stretch’s.

Soon Stretch’s thrusts begin to stutter as he becomes close to cumming. He leans down pressing his forehead against his little mates own. “I’m close.” 

Blue tilts his head to steal a quick kiss before pulling back so they are almost kissing; Their breaths are mingling together from the closeness and he speaks. “Inside. Please Pappy. I want it Inside.” He moans out as Stretch is still thrusting and their souls are still moving together.

Stretch nods and closes his eyes enjoying the moment with his wonderful mate. He is soon brought out of it feeling like he’s just about to burst. “Here it comes baby. Here it comes.” He moans out then thrusts into the other as far as he can go. His hips still as he pumps cum into his willing mate who moans cumming as well. 

Their souls release some wet magic as well as even said souls stop moving. Their wet magic slightly mixes together making swirls of orange and blue. 

Stretch manages to catch himself before he falls onto Blue. He pulls out carefully then moves to lay next to him.

They call their souls to come back to their bodies with some of each other’s magic still on them. With their souls back in their chests fading from sight they cuddle close together. 

Stretch wrapping his arms around Blue and Blue snuggling against the taller skeleton. They are soon drifting off tired from their activity that they just did. 

Elsewhere...........

“Pap I’m back!” Classic calls out to his brother who pokes his head out from the kitchen. He closes the door as Papyrus comes over to him.

“Hey Sans! Did you hear that Red got pregnant?” Undertale Papyrus, Basic, asks standing in front of his brother who nods. He is currently wearing his mahogany turtleneck sweater, black comfy pants and nothing on his feet. 

“Yeah. He didn’t know that soul sex can get you pregnant.” Classic chuckles a little. “Blue didn’t know as well.”

“Neither did Stretch or Edge.” Basic let’s him know as he watches Classic his gaze thoughtful. 

“Heh. Well I guess they know now.” Classic shrugs at it. 

“By the way Sans.” Basic begins and Classic looks up meeting his brothers gaze. “I’ve been thinking. I mean we both have a stable income and we’ve together for a good while now. So maybe I was thinking....” 

Classic blinks in slight surprise at this, as he already has a pretty good idea of where it’s going. 

“That maybe we could perhaps start a family of our own.” Basic suggests and Classic goes quiet for a moment. “I mean if you’re not ready I won’t force you.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea.” Classic finally speaks and Basic looks to him hopeful. “I’m a bit nervous about it but I would like to try.” He can’t help but place a hand over his tummy already imagining it with a tiny little soul inside. He looks up when Papyrus brings his arms around him holding him close. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Basic assures him in a gentle and loving tone. 

Classic hugs him back closing his eyes softly. “I know you will.” He confirms and he opens his eyes to about halfway at Basic touching his cheek. He is gently guided into a sweet kiss of love and passion. He is picked up by his mate and he wraps his legs around the others waist. His arms snaking around his neck. 

Basic carries Classic off to his bedroom that has pretty much become their bedroom. He gently lays him down on the bed breaking the kiss.

Classic releases his hold on the other to let himself be laid down on the soft sheets. He lets his clothing be removed then lustfully watches Basic strip. He can’t help a small moan of anticipation as his mate climbs on top. 

They take out their souls bringing them to each other. They both moan at the pleasure, that’s doubled with them feeling what the other is feeling. They smile at each other both feeling the same amount of love, lust and passion for one another. They don’t notice at first their sex organs forming but they do as they grind against each other. Both moaning a bit loudly. They get a little louder as their souls pleasantly rub against each other with their movements. 

Basic begins stretching his mate to prepare him for a part they both want. He finishes soon and lines his cock up with Classic’s pussy. He pushes in causing them both to moan. He begins his thrusting after making sure Classic wasn’t in pain. 

Classic moans loudly every time he’s pounded into as their souls continue to rub against one another. “Please. Please Pap more!” He moans pleadingly to his brother bucking his hips to try to keep up.

“Okay. I can go faster.” Basic agrees and does as he said, going faster and harder. He keeps going until he has reached the point of the fastest and hardest he can thrust. 

Classic has always enjoyed this and keeps trying to keep up with him in bucking his hips. 

They are both being quite loud but it didn’t matter as the world became only about them. Their souls still moving between them with them feeling double the pleasure from the connection. 

“I’m getting close.” Basic groans slightly hunching over not missing a beat with his thrusts.

“Me too.” Classic moans back. “Please cum. Cum inside me.” He slightly begs for it and Basic can feel their his soul that Classic truly wants it. 

“Okay. Here it comes!” Basic thrusts in as far as he can stilling with a cry of Classic’s name as he cums inside of him. 

Classic shouts out Basics name in return as he feels the pleasure spike from his mate. He only adds to it as he cums as well at the same time. 

Their souls release some wet magic and even stop moving. Their wet magic slightly mixes together making swirls of orange and blue. 

Basic holds himself to not fall on his mate. He pulls out being careful not wanting to hurt Classic. He lays down next to him to be able to rest. He calls his soul back to his body as does Classic with some of each other’s magic still on them. 

Their souls fade from sight once back in their chests. They cuddle together not wanting to let go of each other. They have it so Basics arms are around Classic while Classic snuggles against Basic. They both end up falling asleep like that.


	2. Chapter two:

Chapter two: 

“So you got pregnant after your first time trying it?” Blue questions Classic the next time they meet up. 

Classic nods and gently rubs his belly affectionally. “Yeah. I did.” 

Blue slightly glances away bringing one arm across his body to hold onto his other arm. “Me and Pappy have been trying so much but it hasn’t happened. Am I defective?” He wonders to himself in which Red and Classic look to him at this.

“Come on Blue don’t be like that. It doesn’t always happen when you do it. You just gotta keep trying. You’ll get it.” Classic tries to help cheer him up. “Before you know it it’ll happen.” 

“I guess it’s kinda random about whether it works or not.” Red adds with a shrug. 

“Yeah...” Blue puts on a slightly happy face to try to stop the two from worrying about him. “Maybe.”

“It’s a start.” Classic mostly says to himself as he watches Blue. “Have confidence in yourself and your partner. No need to think you’re defective.” 

Blue nods softly to the other Sans who puts an arm around him for a moment to speak. 

“I’m sure you’ll get pregnant in no time. And you’ll wonder why you were even worried in the first place.” Classic releases the other version of him. “It’s the Boneified truth.” 

“Come now you’ve got to be knocking me up on the thought of being defective.” Red jokes elbowing Classic in the arm as they both burst into laughter. 

Blue gives a sigh at the twos puns and laughter before he speaks as the laughter dies down. “Well I probably should go. I’m going to be meeting up with Pappy.” He turns to leave giving them a wave goodbye as well.

“Okay. See you later.” Classic agrees and the two watch Blue walk away.   
Blues smile vanished as he walks away from them. He goes along walking as the snow under his feet crunches with every step. His head down watching his feet kick up some snow. He doesn’t truly believe that he isn’t defective as he feels like he is, like it’s the cause of him not being able to get pregnant. He raises his head slowing to a stop as he hears other footsteps. He spots his brother and his eyes flicker down.

“Sans I-“ Stretch begins but Blue doesn’t let him finish instead interrupting him.

“I think you should find someone else. Someone not defective like me so you can have your family.” Blue informs him bringing a hand to clutch his shirt in the tummy area. 

“Don’t say that! What if it’s me?!” Stretch sternly tells him staring at him as Blue looks to him in surprise. “What if spending all that time working in the lab has caused me to be defective?! What if it’s me that can’t give you the family you deserve!?”

Blue takes a moment to calm down from his surprise before he looks down to respond. “I thought it was just me. That somehow I am defective. That you’d just be better off without me. Why does life have to be this way!? Why us?! What did we do wrong?!? Why did we ever deserve this?!”

“Please Blue. Don’t be upset with yourself when it could be me who is the one that is defective.” Stretch slightly pleads glancing away. 

“No! Stop it right now! There is nothing saying that it is you!” Blue snaps still upset. “It’s me. It has to be me.” 

“And there is nothing to say that it is indeed you!” Stretch snaps back and the two take a pause at this. 

“But-” Blue tries to begin only to be cut off by Stretch. 

“No. No buts Sans.” Stretch tells him a little sternly surprising Blue. “I’m telling you that there’s nothing saying it’s you. And there will be no buts coming from you. There’s no way to say how or why it hasn’t been working for us. So maybe we shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” 

“So...” Blue sniffles and wipes his tears away as best as he can. “What now?”

“I don’t know.” Stretch admits as he too wipes away the tears coming from his eyes. 

Blues shoulders drop upon hearing this and turns his head away. His eyes half open. He blinks his eyes fully open however as he notices something. “Who’s that?”

Stretch blinks in confusion then follows Blues gaze. He notices the other.

This other has on a sky blue and black horizontally striped sweater. The other has their back facing the two and is sitting, with the hood up, so the two only see the sweater. The other is also sitting far enough away he probably doesn’t hear them. 

“I’m not sure who that is.” Stretch admits as the two watch the other. “Though if I have to guess I’d say that it looks to be another Sans.” He lightly tilts his head at this possible other Sans. He is wondering a little to himself about who exactly it is... Though would not be surprised if it turns out to be a new Sans. 

“I wonder what he’s doing here...” Blue ponders it for a moment before deciding. “Well only one way to find out.” He takes the lead as the two head closer to the other. “Hello.”

The other slightly jumps straightening from the slightly hunched over position. 

“Sorry.” Blue apologizes at seeing the jump the other had done. “We didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yeah...” The other responds a little softly to the two of them. Not even turning to look to either of them. 

“Are you okay?” Blue inquires of the other becoming concerned upon hearing the response. 

“Mhm...” Is the soft response that the other gives them. 

Stretch doesn’t believe it at all and moves closer as Blue watches. He bends down only to gently tug on the back of the sweater.

This action causes the other to fall back to be leaning back against Stretch’s legs. This also gives the two, Blue moved a little closer, a better view of the other.

The other is indeed another Sans. He looks like Classic especially in facial features, but with a more slim build. He is wearing a dark grey t-shirt under his unzipped sweater. He also has on black, as tight as they can being more like pants than leggings, sweatpants with a white stripe on the outer sides. He has black black boots reaching just past his ankles with grey bottoms, plus a slightly dark blue ribbon decoration around the middle area. He has a silver buckle on the outer sides on the ribbon decoration on his shoes. He has tears in his eyes.

“Yeah. You’re not okay.” Stretch tells him as he lets this new Sans sit back up. 

The new Sans wipes his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. He then blinks in surprise hearing the two sit down by him. He glances to his right to see Stretch who smiles softly. He then turns to his left to find Blue who also gives him a soft smile. 

Blue is sitting with his knees bent upwards but his legs are not against his chest. 

Stretch on the other hand is sitting loosely crossed legged. 

“We don’t have to jump right into talking about what’s wrong if you’re not comfortable.” Blue assures the other Sans. “I’m Blue and that’s my brother Stretch. What is your name?”

“My universe name is Harmony.” The other Sans informs him. 

“I like it. So Harmony what do you like to do for fun?” Blue inquires to the other Sans. 

“I like to sing.” Harmony admits. 

“Ooh. I bet you’re really good at it.” Blue oohs in interest upon hearing this.

Harmony nods at this. “I’m a part of a group who does it for a living. Me and my brother Dynamic are the founding members.” He explains to them. “When we were younger we lost our only parental figure leaving us alone. We enjoyed humming with Shyrens when we were little. We ended up singing and found that we had a talent for it. So we decided to travel around to sing. We picked the others up along the way.” 

“Aw that’s so sweet!” Blue brings his lightly fisted hands up to about his chin. “I’m glad you get to do something that you enjoy.”

Harmony’s eyes flicker downward sadly. “Yeah. It was nice. I haven’t done it recently though...”

“What? Why not?” Blue inquires to the other a little shocked upon hearing this. 

“Things haven’t been very good recently.” Harmony tells them.

“What do you mean?” Blue inquires. “What happened.” 

“There’s just been some trouble with the group. My brother Dynamic... and the others...”

Blue blinks sympathetically when he sees the other lower his head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really...” Harmony shakes his head then goes quiet as they hear someone walking by. He slightly glances to the one who happens to be walking by. 

Stretch and Blue also look up hearing the footsteps in which they spot the monster making them.

It looks to be a Papyrus. He has a red scarf that looks like Basic’s but he has a part pulled over his head, a black t-shirt with a yellow stripe on the end of the sleeve, a slightly dark blue long sleeved shirt, red gloves that almost reach his elbows plus on the top have three brown squares in a line, dark blue short shorts with a yellow stripe at the bottom of them, blue leggings that is the same colour as the long sleeved shirt, and red knee high boots with brown bottoms, also three brown long rectangles in a line on the front of his boots. He pauses and turns to look as if to regard them for a moment. His eyes, that look like Basics as does his face, sweep over them then they land on Harmony. 

Harmony slightly glances up and their eyes meet for a moment.

The Papyruss eyes narrow only to turn away from him with a slight huff. 

Stretch gets up and approaches the other Papyrus. He figures that the other must be Harmony’s brother. “Come on. You should come help. He’s crying.”

“Why should I care?” The other Papyrus demands angrily. 

Stretch’s eyes widen in shock and his teeth clench in anger. He is about to say something when Blues voice makes him glance behind himself. 

“Harmony!” 

Stretch is just in time to see Harmony teleport away somewhere. He also sees Blue jumping to his feet. He growls and turns back to the other Papyrus grabbing him by the collar of his clothes. “Go Blue! I’ll deal with this jerk.” 

“Ok Pappy.” Blue agrees. He is well aware that finding Harmony is a top priority. 

Besides Stretch can handle himself.

Blue dashes off as the two Papyruss are glaring at each other with eyes locked. 

“I demand you release me.” The other Papyrus demands with a growl. “I have no business with that traitor.”

“Traitor?!” Stretch questions not sure why the other would say that. “He’s your brother! You should be helping him!”

“No. I don’t.” The other snaps back. “I have more important things to deal with. I don’t need him. I don’t care.”

Stretch is furious at this point. "How dare you fucking say that! A Papyruss greatest treasure is their Sans!"

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." The other manages to shove Stretch away. "I don't care. He is not a treasure."

"How dare you!" Stretch moves forward with a growl.

"Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose in business you don't want to understand." The other turns and starts walking away.

"Come back here you bastard!" Stretch begins marching after him only to be stopped. He turns to see who is holding onto his arm. He spots an Undyne he doesn't recognize. "Let go of me."

"You can't reason with him like this." The Undyne tells him. She has her hair down instead of being up in a ponytail or a bun. She has a black eyepatch covering her left eye. She is wearing a black tank top, blue skinny jeans with pockets that have a darker blue straight top and arrow like bottom, and brown boots with black bottoms that reach her knees, with the top part of her boot looking like it's folded over. "Come with me and I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter three:

Chapter three:

Stretch glances to where the other is heading then turns away. He nods softly and is released. He follows the other to elsewhere. He really wants to know what happened. He is lead along staying silent for now. 

"Things weren't always like this." The Undyne informs him as they approach a tent. "We all enjoyed what we did. It seemed like nothing could tear us apart." She pauses to look to a large fabric poster.

Stretch pauses and looks to it as well.

It's of the group Dynamic and Harmony are a part of. All of them are smiling.

Dynamic and Harmony are standing back to back looking back at each other, their eyes meeting. Dynamics scarf almost wraps around Harmony's head slash neck, though the scarf is curved so it doesn't touch Harmony. Dynamic is standing with his legs together one hand slightly raised at stomach length fingers curled. Harmony is standing so he's slightly leaning back almost touching Dynamic. Harmony has his left foot further out forward than his right one. He also has a hand raised to around shoulder height with his hand clenched. Dynamic is on the right and Harmony on the left.

Beside Dynamic is Asgore and Toriel. 

Toriel is sitting with her back by Dynamics feet and hands by her butt. Her upper body is straight and not leaning back. She has her legs bent with her right one over her left at the knee area. She is wearing navy blue leggings with black knee length shorts. She also has on a purple thigh length skirt, and a purple top with shoulder parts moving down to form a point. Her skirt is a little darker than her shirt. She also has on a navy blue long sleeved shirt underneath. Her under shirt reaches the bottom of her palms, as seen by the hand that can be seen. She has no shoes or socks.

Asgore also doesn't have any shoes or socks. He has dark purple almost black pants, navy blue tank top, with a yellow symbol of a circle with spread wings on his chest, under his tank top he has on a black long sleeved shirt that reaches his elbows, and his yellow hair and beard only reach a little bit past his chin at most. His hair seems to get shorter as it goes up. He is standing with only his hands tucked by his butt. His feet can be seen where Toriels legs are bent.

Beside Harmony is Undyne and Alphys. 

Undyne looks the same as she does now.

Alphys is crouching with her knees bent though not against her chest. She is at Undynes feet. He knees are sticking out a little. Her hands are hanging at her sides. She is wearing a white almost lab coat looking jacket. Her jacket has sleeves like a t-shirt though it looks almost like it was folded, and there is a buckle with the end of the holes for the buckle making a point. Her jacket has a decorative black belt around the middle with a grey buckle, a buckle that looks like the rest. Her jacket also has unzipped pockets like a sweater has, though with the zipper instead of just open pockets. Her legs are covered by grey tight pants. Her feet and butt are covered thanks to how her jacket is positioned. Her tail can be seen almost curled around her legs though the tip of it can be seen.

They all look slim. They are also in a dark green grassy looking field, with a large yellow sun behind them. The sky looks like a stripped pattern with yellow sunbeams and orange sky. The outside edge has a wavy slightly dull dark yellow section all around the edge. There's also black letters at the top that read The Singing Monsters.

Undyne sighs looking down and Stretch turns to her. "Well until everything changed suddenly."

Stretch places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Itll probable make sense if I start at the beginning. And how we got to this point. It should help to understand it I think." Undyne admits as Stretch is ready to listen. "You see the brothers. Harmony and Dynamic. They were left behind when their father vanished on them. They were young at the time. They ended up on the streets because of it. No one would hire them at their age at the time so they couldn't make money. Plus they didn't really understand budgeting and all that being so young. They enjoyed humming with the Shryens when they were still young. And they ended up singing one day only to find out they had a talent for it. They are of course the lead singers. Harmony usually takes the lead female role and Dynamic the lead male role when we sing. They are really good at what they do. But they still had to start somewhere. They decided to become a traveling group. Though they hadn't joined any other traveling shows at the time."

Stretch continues to listen to the story.

"Alphys was the first one to join. She used to be shy and would sing when no one was around. Then one day the brothers heard her and asked if she wanted to join them. She didn't think she wanted to because she was too shy to sing around anyone else. They convinced her and she went along with them. She had secretly wanted a chance to sing and saw this as her opportunity. For the first while she would freeze and was too scared to really do anything. Though the brothers were understanding and patient with her. They didn't bug her at all about freezing on stage. They just tried gently encouraging her. She began to gain confidence as time went on with each show. She wanted to be as enthusiastic as the brothers who helped her so much. When she felt confident enough to try to sing with them she stuttered. Though the two were not upset at all and were happy she finally felt confident enough to even sing anything. Her stutter went away as more and more confidence was built. She even started believing in herself which helped breaking her out of her shell."

Stretch nods to this.

"I started out with parents who wanted me to be in the royal guard. I lost my eye in a training accident. When a training a sword broke so I wear this eyepatch. However I loved music. I found an older day CD player in the junkyard. I sometimes hung out there lols an escape. I got it fixed by a friend that I lost touch with over the years. My friend enjoyed fixing things and not building them. I listened to CDs that I could find that were intact. I even would singalong to them. I learned of the singing group at the time. It consisted of Harmony, Dynamic and Alphys at the time. I learned of them when my CD was going to the next song. I ended up singing trying to imagine what the lines would be. They heard me and asked me to join them. I agreed and immediately worked with them. I had joined them in that moment. They were doing their best to perform wherever they could. I didn't really mind that. Though at first my parents weren't sure about the whole thing. My mother was a little more accepting than my dad. They found out at the first show they witnessed where the four of us sang together. They tried talking to me. We argued about it and I walked away. They decided to go to another show. This time they saw how much I loved being on that stage and singing. They decided to let me do this since they've never seen me smile like that before."

Stretch is making sure to take mental notes of everything. 

"Alphys fell in love with me after I ended up joining. I found her cute too and a romance built between us. Since it was just the four of us at the time we used this as part of our performance. We would split into groups of two and do like a couples dance to the beat of the song. It worked quite well and we built off of that making it even more complicated dances. With all of us dancing together as one. Perfectly made and times solo dancing also got included. We would do what was planned for us while the others dances so its all complimenting each other. Even in pair dancing. My favourite quickly became pair dancing with Alphys. We did even confess our love to each other."

Stretch stays quiet. 

"Asgore and Toriel were the last ones to join. They had known each other since they were kids. They always loved music and hanging out with each other. They loved it so much a romance even started. They lived as dancers for a traveling group that has a ton of different acts. Like a fair kind of. They joined that group after their parents died. One of the dancers had been a student at Toriels moms dance class. Well before the boat accident that killed the two families as it tipped over in the deeper part. Knocking them over a waterfall. One that lead to a bunch of rocks below. It left the two with only each other as childhood friends at the time. They got married and even talked about having a child. They didn't decide on anything for sure since they weren't getting a lot of money. They found the rest of us doing some of out practice. They were wanting to some alone time and were older than us. They were high school age though the group let them marry before they were 18. They got the leader of the fair like place and showed him us. He invited us to become a part of his group. We did thinking it would be good for us. That we might even get more money for each show. Toriel and Asgore even approaches us to ask if they could join us. Though we wanted singers so we said we'd agree if they could sing. They proved to us that they could and they joined our group. The group makes them feel as if they actually have a real purpose now. Mainly with their performances. Our little singing group became a family. One that wasn't like any that they ever had after their parents died. They were so happy that having a child slipped their minds."

Stretch can tell that Undyne is close to revealing the events that made the brothers fight. 

"We live off of what we make at each show. As we are a traveling group trying to get our start somewhere. So we are wise about how we spend our money. We are also very active especially due to what we do for a living. We do our best at the shows to make enough money to get by, and to truly show our talent. Then we got some news. There's two, Mettaton and Napstablook, who are famous. Mettaton started it becoming famous after his talents were seen by humans. They agreed to allow him to become a star. He agreed to it and a friend of the family's built his body for him. Since the other was part of a science team. Though none of us know the science team. Before joining us Alphys did work some science things though she never met the group. Anyways, Mettaton decided to bring Napstablook along because the other enjoys music. Along with that they are family and truly care of each other. They became stars. They became so famous that they were even allowed to start funding more future stars. So they have their chance to truly try to be in the spotlight of fame. Mettaton went around with Napstablook. And then we heard that they went around. Looking for talent. To top it off they were coming to the place we perform. Everyone was excited. It's a chance, one we'd been hoping for." Undyne sighs heavily. "Then it happened." 

"What happened?" Stretch really wants to know every detail. 

"Dynamic and Harmony started to drift apart. It seemed the pressure was getting to Dynamic especially. It was our dream after all. And they're our leaders. The ones we look up to for hope and guidance. It was scary to watch. Eventually arguments even started over things as we rehearsed. Eventually Harmony left to our mode of transportation for a break. He wanted some space for a bit. At first it wasn't a big deal. However things didn't get better. They got worse. Eventually Harmony took a break from the practices. This happened when it got really bad. I think it was his way of trying to not stress us out even more. Everyone was very anxious. Dynamic saw it as Harmony turning his back on us. He declared him a traitor then and there."

"I'm sorry." Stretch feels like his soul is a little heavy from hearing that story. "We're going to fix this."

"I hope so." Undyne admits with a sniffle and accepts a hug from the other.


	4. Chapter four:

Chapter four:

Blue is hurrying along searching for Harmony. He turns a corner finding Classic and Red who both turn to him. "Perfect timing! I need your help!" He rushes over to the two who now look slightly concerned. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Classic inquires further to get the information he needs. 

"There's this Sans nicknamed Harmony." Blue explains to them. He knows that a quick explanation is best right now. He really needs to find Harmony. "He was really upset when me and Pappy found him. He teleported away after his Papyrus came by. I need to find him!" 

"Don't worry. Well help you." Classic nods softly. He can't help his memories of times where he had tried to disappear... Disappear for suicide... He doesn't want a Sans to possibly throw his own life away. He himself knows now how special he is to those he cares about. And he is ready to help show the same thing to a Sans in need.

"Eh." Red shrugs. "Why not. I wasn't doing much anyways." 

So the trio hurry off. They begin looking around in places where Harmony could be. They peer down alleys calling for the other. They glance in cafes and shops hoping for a glimpse. They turn up empty handed for a little bit. 

"Hold on." Red gets them to stop as the two turn to him. "Just a bit tired is all." He tries to assure them with their worried looks. He knows that they'll understand that he can't help it. He leans against a wall for a break from it all. "I just need a moment." He tries to wave off how tired he is feeling. He doesn't want to worry them over nothing.

"Well... I suppose a brief moment pause will be good. Especially to get our bearings." Blue admits and the three are about to settle down. 

That's when they hear something as they quiet down. It sounded like humming which Blue swore was familiar.

Blue walks towards the sound finding it seems to be coming from an alleyway. He hardly heard Red and Classic following him to follow the sound. He peers into the alleyway spotting the source of the humming. He spots out of the corner of his eye Red and Classic peeking into the alley. He figures it's mostly out of curiosity. He feels relief when he sees Harmony though. He is about to move in when Harmony sings in a beautiful voice. 

Harmony seems to be attempting to make a song on the spot. His singing voice makes Blue not want to interrupt such a lovely voice. "I’ve been pushed around. I’ve been beaten down." He slightly moves in slight dancing sways. His back to the entrance. "I’ve seen the days that were oh so blue. They tore me down till I hit the floor. And I won’t sing my song tonight. No, I won’t sing my song tonight."

The three who are listening take the time for now to enjoy the song. 

"I’ve been turned away. Seen the light fade to black. Heard the cheer of the crowd quiet down. Went through days without my basic needs. You can shoot me down. Until there’s nothing left of me. But I won’t let it get me down no more!" Harmony still hasn't noticed the three. He seems to believe that he is truly alone. "Yeah that’s right. I won’t let it get me down again! I’ve been pushed around. Beaten down. But I won’t fall! Not anymore! No, not anymore! Yeah! Tear me down till I’m crawling on the floor. Just know that you won’t truly take me down." He stands tall as if facing against something. "I’ll rise up against the storm! I’ll continue to call out to the wind. Show the world what I can do. They can turn around! They can be afraid! They can stay away. I’ll show them the best of me alone!"

Red slightly glances away as he listens to the song. He can't help but feel a slight connection with the lyrics. He can't help but notice Classic seems to be moved more than Blue too.

Harmony keeps his singing going. His eyes closed to focus on trying to do the best on the spot. "The best of me when I’m all alone. On my own. I’ll rely on me for now. Find my way through the dark. I won’t let myself be pushed around no more. That’s right. You won’t push me down tonight." He seems to be imagining a beat to go along with it. He tries to time his slight movements to said beat. "I won’t sing my song tonight. I’ll show you something new. I’ve got something wonderful deep in my heart. Oh-oh. Soon it’ll burst out and my own song shall appear. Yes, my soul will write a new song. Oh-oh."

Blue can't move forward. He feels frozen in place. He almost swears he just wants to hear the whole song. He would want to hear anything heard by Harmony. 

"Drag me to the ground and watch as I get back up again! Stomp me to dust. Though I’ll never die. I’ll find a way back. Back to where I wish to be. I’ll find a way. Just you wait and see. I’ll make it on my own." Harmony slightly turns revealing to the three spectators about his closed eyes. "Smiling through every day. Basking under the starry night sky every night. Those days of rain won’t bother me. As long as I have my tunes... My lonely tunes... I will sing my way back to where I wish to be... Back to where I wish to be..." He seems to be approaching the end of the song. "... I won’t sing my song tonight... No... I won’t... I’ll prove myself even if it’s on my own... On my own..." He turns back to face foreword. His eyes opening.

Blue notices that the other seems to be getting ready to leave. He manages to move into action and heads towards Harmony. He can hear Red and Classic slightly chasing after him. "Harmony! Wait!" 

Harmony spins around looking surprised as the three make it to him. "You found me? Why? Why did you look for me?"

"Because no one deserves to be treated that way." Blue tells him. He places his hands on the others shoulders. He doesn't want him teleporting away again. "And you were upset. Of course a search was started. I was so worried about you. I was scared something had happened. Luckily we heard you and were able to find you." 

"You heard me?" Harmony slightly looks shy. "Oh geez. That wasn't really the best work." He tries to brush off the song he had sang. "It wasn't anything special." 

"You really do have a beautiful singing voice." Blue informs him. "You're really talented. More should hear you." 

Before a response could be given they are interrupted by a monster. 

The monster roars at them almost as if threatening them. It has an all black shape, walks on four paws that look like mostly claw, long yet strong legs, a fit looking body, and glowing red eyes. It has no ears in sight. It opens its mouth for the roar. It has black goo appearing as if it's mouth is covered in it. It links the upper part and lower part. It's inside of its mouth, behind black sharp teeth, is pure red like it's eyes. It looks possibly pissed. 

"Guess we weren't the only ones that heard ya." Red mentions as the monster glares at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was not a part of the original version. Aka the version I accidentally lost because I was so tired. I made it while rewriting the story. I felt it would fit in so I decided to add it. 
> 
> Also story time. So this is my second writing of the story. Why? Well it's simple. A long time ago I was working at a job. It took me around two hours to travel between home and work. I would get home late. I was exhausted but felt like getting the story I completed on the train, up. So I cut it from my notes as I usually do. Sadly I clicked the safari by accident. I was about to leave when I noticed a tab having trouble connecting. It was an older phone where if a tab was open too long it's kind of glitch. So I'd have to copy the link and open it in a new tab. I forgot about the story and clicked the tab. The moment I copied the link I remembered the story. But it was too late. I tried everything I could think of. I did contemplate seeing if it was on my phone the last time I backed it up. But it would set everything else I had done back. So I just kind of accepted it. I started writing this trying to remember the story. I eventually took a break so I wouldn't feel like I was going crazy. And yeah that's what happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and continue enjoying it!
> 
> KitKat.


	5. Chapter five:

Chapter five:

Stretch has decided that he is going to need to talk to Dynamic. He is making an attempt at finding him currently. He ends up almost running into Edge, Underfell Papyrus, and Basic. 

Edge has red eyes. He has a scar slashed downwards over his right eye. His sharp teeth are mainly in a line making him look at least a little unhappy. He has his usual red and black armor. His top armor has pointed edges on the shoulders, and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a slightly tattered in places red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants, with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front.

"Hey! Did you guys see another Papyrus?" Stretch questions the two who turn to him. He has a hope that they've seen something. He just wants anything that'll lead him into the right direction.

"No. Why? Did you make a new friend?" Basic inquires tilting his head softly for a moment. "Who is the Papyrus you're looking for?"

"It's a bit of a long story. He's not actually a friend. I just need to try to straighten things out. No time for the full thing. So here is a summary. This Papyrus, Dynamic is his nickname, is having a huge disagreement with his Sans. He is being mean to him and hurt him. He refuses to even acknowledge that he's doing wrong."

"He's hurting his Sans!?!" Edge demands. His eyes narrow, his hands clench into slightly trembling fists, and his teeth clench. "How dare he! When I find him I'm going to set him straight!" 

"This Papyrus has done something truly awful. We must find him." Basic seems to actually agree to this.

"Well that's one way to do it." Stretch figures quietly to himself.

"Well we move now!" Edge demands of the other two who look at him. He turns with angry determination in his narrowed eyes. "We have a lesson to teach that Papyrus." 

So the trio set out hoping to find Dynamic.

"We can do this together." Stretch suggests. "Basic can check those around us. I'll check alleyways. And Edge can peek into stores and such." He can see the approval in the other two before they both verbally agree. He heads to check the nearest alley for anyone. Just like he said he would. He can hear the other two splitting up behind him. He finds the alley to be a little darker than he thought. He supposes it's just the shadow from the sun hitting the buildings. He spots a few others here and there. He just doesn't see the one they're looking for. He heads out of the alley glancing around to find the others. 

Edge is looking through a window into a cafe. He backs off. "I don't see anyone."

"Hey!" Basics call causes the two to turn to him. "Is that him?" He gestures to a Papyrus walking along heading around a corner.

"That's him!" Stretch confirms and immediately Edge is rushing after Dynamic.

Basic gives chase moving as soon as Edge passes by in the rush.

Stretch teleports himself there knowing he's no where near as fast as them. He looks for them and spots them just in time.

Edge slams Dynamic against a wall. He's pissed and it truly shows. "How dare you! You low life! He's your brother!"

"Edge stop!" Basic pleads getting ready to grab Edge in blue magic if needed. "We can do this without violence. There are others ways to prove a point."

"Shut up." Edge snarls definitely about to attack Dynamic. "This is a situation that calls for it." 

Basic is about to grab Edge in blue magic to stop him. He however finds Stretch out an arm out in front of him. He glances to the other who is looking at the two with a serious look. He isn't quite sure what the other is thinking but agrees to go along with it. He backs off allowing Stretch to move in closer. He keeps himself from charging, especially after Edge punches Dynamic.

"Edge." Stretchs spoken word is a little soft.

Edge pauses as a memory of Red speaking to him like that appears in his head. He turns to glance to Stretch allowing their eyes to meet. 

Stretch lightly shakes his head for a moment. 

The two stars at each other for a long moment before Edge puts Dynamic down. 

"You had better not go anywhere bud." Edge warns slightly turning to glare at the other. "If you do nothing will stop me."

"So, what? You're here because of how things are? Well guess what. He deserves to feel bad."

"That is no way to talk." Basic tries to step into the whole thing. He feels a slight fear in his soul that Edge might attack again. He doesn't want a full on fight to ensue. He especially doesn't want it to happen right after Stretch settled the situation. "I know that deep down within yourself you still care about your brother. You don't need to deny it anymore. Sometimes things can be rough. It's what happens with siblings. Even me and my Sans got into fights before. It still never changed that we cared for each other. Deeply." 

"What do you know?" Dynamic questions Basic. "You haven't had to deal with what I have had to deal with. We have to make sure we do well enough to be able to keep all of us going. We all work so hard on doing our best for everyone. Trying to reach the dream we share! Then Sans turning away from the group! We had to get everything perfect! For the group. We were supposed to be able to continue pushing through so they would. Him leaving cracked the group. Some feel less confident now. It's all because of Sans leaving."

"Not everyone can be strong all the time." Stretch informs Dynamic who looks to him. "We all have times that we can't keep it up. No matter how much we try. And when someone we care for is having trouble we help. You and him did argue yes. But that was the time he walked away. Don't you think that the stress could have been affecting him as well? You could have calmed yourself down and talked to him. Things could have gone back to normal after. Reconsider staying angry. We can help you find him to talk to him."

"It wasn't once. It was multiple times. We were all getting ready for the show that could fulfill our dreams. What else are you supposed to think? He turned his back on everything."

"Something was wrong. Very clearly." Edge tries to point out glaring at Dynamic who turns to him. "He clearly wasn't being himself. You should have talked to him. Fixed things. Maybe even comforted him. Not just toss him aside when something is bothering him." He looks as though he would gladly attack the other again for that. He holds back though as he knows the other two would stop him. He is just going to have to contribute to reasoning with the other.

"Edge is quite correct." Basic gets the attention back onto him. "It is in times like those that your Sans needed you the most. You still have a chance to fix things. You can help the one who needs you the most. More than ever." He moves a little closer as Dynamic watches him. He stops leaving a small gap so as to not push Dynamics boundaries. "He probably feels alone, scared, and hurting. He needs you!" He swears that he sees something flicker in Dynamics look for a moment. He couldn't quite place it but he felt new hope rise in his soul. He can only come to the conclusion that they might be getting through to him. 

"It's gotten bad enough that he was crying. His feelings are very badly damaged." Stretch points out to the other also having caught the quick flash. He notices that Edge did too. Though he doesn't bring up the potential. He feels like if they keep on pressing then they'll get through. "Things can only go downhill if you don't do something about it. This is your chance to prove to your brother that you care about him." 

Dynamic glances around at the three clearly realizing that they won't give up. He seems to be deciding on how to answer them. He is glad that they go quiet to allow him to decide.


	6. Chapter six:

Chapter six:

The monster roars at them getting ready to attack.

"Classic, Red!" Blue glances for the two. "Quickly. Teleport to hide behind those big dumpsters. You can't forget you have an extra life to fight for." His gaze turns to Harmony, as the other two hurry to duck on one side of the dumpster. "Harmony. You're with me. We have to make this thing back down." He turns back just in time. He jumps back as the monster takes a s wipe at him. He summons a few slowly spinning small bones as a warning. He also plans how to keep it away from Red and Classic. 

Red and Classic stay hidden around the side of the dumpster.

The monster roars at the two remaining in sight. It swipes at Harmony who ducks to avoid it. It gets a few bones thrown at it from Blue. It turns to him with a growl.

Blue is quick to summon even more bones. Ready.

Harmony is also quick to summon some bones of his own. He also adds a Gaster blaster. He's hardly ever used the Gaster blaster for battle. He just hopes that he hasn't gotten too rusty with it. 

The monster charges towards Blue who sends bones at it once more. It takes some step back swinging side to side to try to dodge the attaches. It is hit a few times though.

Harmony is quick to fire his gaster blaster managing to hit the monsters side. 

The monster roars in pain and slightly stumbles, though it manages to catch itself. It swings at Harmony who jumps back.

Classic and Red peer around from their hiding place. They try to see if they can help without putting themselves in too much danger. 

Harmony raises his gaster blaster higher up when the monster tries to smash it. 

Back with the Papyruss...

Dynamic catches something out of the corner of his eye. He turns causing the other three to also look. He can't believe his eyes when a familiar gaster blaster is raised into the air. He swears that it's like it's to be above something so it can't be reached. "Harmony. That's his gaster blaster!" He admits out loud causing Stretch to gasp.

"And Blue went to find Harmony! We have to get there!"

Dynamic takes off and the other three follow after him. 

They have to follow the attacks as some bone fly in the air as well. They can't have Stretch teleport them if they're not sure on the location. 

In the fight Blue jumps backwards to avoid a swipe. He lands on a closed dumpster that isn't where the two are hiding. He summons a bone in his hand and swings it at the monster as it swipes at him. He gets a scratch on his arm just above the end of his glove. He does manage to get a hit in though. He turns hearing others approaching. "Pappy!" He realizes who have come to help. "And you brought the others!" He then jumps straight up to avoid an attack. He lands back on the same spot on the dumpster.

"Papyrus!" Classic greets happy to see him. 

"Hey Boss!" Red also greets his Papyrus. 

Edge and Basic hurry over to stand between their mates and the monster.

Harmony turns and is surprised to see Dynamic also came. He is suddenly struck by the monster while he wasn't paying attention. He is thrown against another dumpster. He hides it hard and lays on the ground unconscious.

Upon seeing this happen to his brother Dynamic roars in rage. He sends a wave of bones at the monster striking it on the side of he head. 

The monster tries to shake off the pain, though it ends up moving away from where it had knocked Harmony to. 

Dynamic rushes at the monster as Stretch joins him. Dynamic shoots more bones at the monster, while Stretch fires a gaster blaster at it. 

The monster tries to swipe at them only for Blue to jump onto its back. It swings itself around trying to throw Blue off.

"Protect them." Basic tells Edge who glances to him. "I'm going to try to get to him." He nods to Harmony. "He could be badly hurt."

Edge nods his head to this. "Go." He turns back to the monster ready to protect Classic and Red. 

Basic hurries towards Harmony. He keeps his focus on getting to the other. He reaches him as the monster is distracted from the other three attacking. He falls to his knees next o Harmony. He begins trying to look for any signs of a bad injury. He doesn't move the other quite yet worried he could make it worse. He notices some cracks on the others skull. He has a belief that he can carefully move Harmony. He reaches down to try to move Harmony out of the way. He quickly puts up some bones to block a swipe at the two of them. He moves his body over Harmonys body glancing back at the enemy. 

Dynamic leaps onto the monster. He yanks on it causing it to stumble around a bit with a roar. He moves one hand summoning a bone attack that he uses to strike at the enemy.

Blue assists by sending bones their way to get some hits in as well.

Stretch fires a gaster blaster at the monster managing to hit it as it moves. He tries to be able to reach Blue just in case something happens. 

Edge shoots sharpened bones in the monsters direction while keeping Red and Classic safe. He keeps his body between the monster and the two who are hiding. 

Dynamic notices that they are about to smash into a wall. He jumps off landing on the ground as the monster hits its head against the wall. "How do you like being thrown against something!?" He demands and summons a bone that he sends flying at the monster. He hits it on the head that it is rubbing trying to not scratch itself. 

The monster glances around as it realizes that it is losing the battle. It turns and hurries off elsewhere. It turns right to head that way, after being far enough away to not hurt them, when it hears a call that sounds like some kind of parent calling for their child. It lets out a call in return with slight sass to it like a teenager would use.

Dynamic tries to give chase only for Stretch to stop him by teleporting in front of him. He slightly glares at Stretch who shakes his head. He tries to move around the other who just moves in his way again. He makes his gaze soften, realizing there's no way they Stretch will allow him to pass, only to turn his head to look for his brother Harmony. He notes how Edge is quickly checking on Classic and Red. He turns more and spots Harmony as Dynamic gently picking up Harmony's upper torso. "Harmony!" He runs over falling to his knees next to Basic. He shakily reaches out towards the other. He stops before he touches him though only to pull his hand away. He is scared of touching the other. He's already done so much damage and he feels as though he doesn't deserve to touch him.

Basic makes sure that he won't drop Harmony. He moves his one hand to place it on Dynamics shoulder. He offers a soft smile to the other when he looks at him. "We can heal him. Together."

Dynamic takes a breath or two before nodding in agreement to this. He sits as still as possible as Basic gently puts Harmony's head on his lap. He reaches down gently places a hand on the cracks. He closes his eyes beginning the healing. His mind wanders as he heals. He remembers when his brother was kicked out by him. His teeth slightly clenching. He can remember the look of worry and fear on the faces of their friends. His head tilts slightly down as his teeth clench even more. He recalls Stretch arguing about it with him when he found them during a walk. He swears he can feel something building up inside of himself. His memory goes to Stretch finding him after he leaves... Only for them to race to have to save the Sanss. He knows that on the next memory he will feel the explosion within him. As if on cue the memory of Harmony getting thrown and knocked out. He lets out a scream of distress. His magic increasing due to the explosion of rushing emotions. He held them back for too long. His magic lights up the room with a green glow. 

Basic moves away and heads to make sure Classic is okay. He is met halfway as the others come to a spot to watch the duo from here. 

Stretch having checked Blue and made sure his wounds were healed. 

They all turn to look, Basic and Classic make sure that the other is okay before turning to look too, at Dynamic and Harmony. They can feel the soothing effect of the healing magic though they focus on what's going on. 

Dynamic goes quiet and his magic stays shining brightly around the room. He lets it go on for at least another few moments before he lets it die down. He stops his healing magic and moves his hand to look to Harmony's wounds. He feels lucky that it looks like the other is healed now. He turns his attention to his brothers eyes. He thinks wishful encouragements for the other to open his eyes. He can't list Harmony. He can't.

Not after all that they've been through together. 

Harmony starts to stir only to blink his eyes open. "Dynamic?" He questions softly bringing tears to Dynamics eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Dynamic sobs to his brother with tears running down his face. He holds him close in which Harmony hugs him back.

Harmony has grateful tears running down his face as well. "It's okay. It's okay brother. I'm just glad to be close to you again." 

The others look on happy that things have been sorted between the two of them. They hang back to let the two get their feelings out to each other. 

After a little bit Harmony and Dynamic pull apart allowing them to get up. They turn to look to the others who are waiting.

"Thank you." Dynamic thanks them with a smile on his face. A breeze passing by flutters his scarf for a moment, only to settle as the breeze goes away. 

"We're just happy to see everything is better and that everyone is okay." Blue tells Dynamic and Harmony with a bright smile of his own. 

"I think there are others who should know about this." Stretch adds hinting to Harmony and Dynamics group. He is smiling as well glad that the two have gotten together again. "Don't you think?"

Harmony and Dynamic share a glance before turning back and nodding. They lead the way as they head to get to where the twos friends are.


	7. Chapter seven:

Chapter seven

The group that is the twos friends turns as the other group approaches. The parts of their outfits hidden on the poster revealed.

Alphys has on plain black ankle high boots with dark grey bottoms. 

Toriel has the same symbol on the chest part of her shirt like Asgore has. 

They look in hope as the two groups stand looking at each other. 

Harmony moves forward a little and begins to sing as Dynamic glances to him only to smile. “We’re the perfect match!”

Dynamic moves closer to Harmony, allowing their backs to press against each other, as they continue the song together showing their beautiful singing voices. “Cause we’re in harmony.” 

The group looks happy and comes over to join them so all of them are together now singing, Harmony and Dynamic moving to no longer be back to back. “Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo.” They look at each other all smiling as they continue to the next part. “Like a rhyme in a song we all belong. Like a bird in a tree we were meant to be. Like a nose and a tail, a horse and a trail  
Like a base and a fiddle, Like a laugh and a riddle. Like a pound and a frog, Like a bump on a log.” They sing trying to go faster as they go along while managing to continue singing well. They lightly bob their heads to try to keep in harmony with each other so they don’t end up at different spots. 

Most of them pause briefly to slightly catch their breathes after having to do that part. 

Harmony moves a little forward, gaining attention to him, to sing in his lovely voice with his eyes closed. Happiness beaming off of him that is almost impossible to miss. “We're a hand in a glove in example of... home.” He holds on a few letters of the word home making it sound lovely, and making you want to listen to hear what the whole word is. He is standing tall with one foot a little ahead of the other though he looks confident like this. 

Dynamic comes walking up to Harmony from behind and stops to stand next to him as Harmony opens his eyes looking at him, after all Harmony does hear him approach. He is smiling happily as well as he lets his eyes meet with his brothers own eyes. “God I missed you.” He admits to Harmony as the two of them share a look between themselves. “Pure breed, down home.” He taps his foot and silently snapping his fingers to get everyone back into the song again. 

“True sweet harmony.” The rest join in once more, even moving themselves a little closer too, as they begin singing again with their two skeleton companions. 

“Every crowd we face, every road we take.” Dynamic sings standing tall with his group of family and friends looking on with happiness, love and admiration. “Anytime, anyplace.”

“We're in harmony!” The others join in singing this part happily as they stay together as a group. They slightly tilt their heads up as they sing. 

“Every time we sing, every line we hum.” Alphys this time sings a slight solo. Her hands coming up to clench by her chest as she sings. 

“Every note.” Toriel takes one step forward to add the two words. She has her head slightly turned to be by her shoulder though her eyes are looking forward.

“Every vowel.” Asgore sings to go along with what Toriel just sung as they look at each other with love sparkling plainly between them in their eyes. 

“We're in harmony. We're in harmony.” The group starts singing together again and they stand in a line close together in the same pattern as their poster. “Cause we're in harmony!” They finish the song and the skeletons who have been listening and watching clap at the great performance as the singers hug each other.

Another set of claps causes everyone to turn to look only to see a Mettaton clapping with Napstablook beside him. The two approach looking pleased and in agreement about something. 

The singing group stay together as they allow the two to approach with Mettaton no longer clapping. 

“Brilliant. That was absolutely brilliant.” Mettaton informs them as he pauses. He loves his robot body that was built by a friend of the family’s. His look is like that of Undertale Mettaton in the human shaped body. Though his way of speaking is clearly not that of Undertale meaning that he is the one that the singing group knows. “I do believe that we have found the talent that we came looking for!” 

“You mean it?” Dynamic questions speaking for his group. “We only go as a group.” He adds wanting to make sure that it is clear that he is not going to let something like what had happened happen again. 

It makes Harmony smile a little more.

“Yes. I wouldn’t ask for anything else.” Mettaton assures them adding a smile to the assurance. 

The group are super happy some even bounce around a little and Dynamic nods.

“Thank you. This means so much to us.” 

Harmony hugs Dynamic who turns to smile at his brother even though his shorter brother has his eyes closed.

Mettaton chuckles softly. “I can see that. I am glad that you agree. You’ll still have your freedom though I will do my best to help you out. So don’t worry you will have support through this.” 

Truly a happy day indeed. 

Blue turns to Stretch and their eyes meet. He heads over and takes his hand. “We can always try again if we want. Though I want you to know something. Even if we don’t have kids I still want to be with you.” He tells him and Stretch shows that he agrees by sharing a kiss with him. 

Later…

Dynamic and Harmony have lead their group through stardom with Mettatons support and advice. They are all now even releasing albums for others to listen to. 

Red has just recently given birth and the skeletons have gathered to meet the newest addition. He doesn’t mind that Harmony and Dynamic couldn’t come today. He knows that the underswap brothers are closer to Harmony especially than the rest of them. He is holding the child who is a little girl. 

The little girl skeleton has Edges eyes with black eyelashes on the edges that flutter as she blinks, a smile of sharp teeth like Red without the gold fang, and she has a slightly rounder face like her mother Red. She has five Hp meaning that she takes after her father in Hp instead of having her mothers one Hp. Her Hp can grow as she grows up.

“Shes beautiful.” Red gasps softly as he smiles down at his daughter. He is sitting up in a hospital bed since he was taken to this hospital to give brith.

“She is.” Edge nuzzles Red’s skull lovingly. “Like you.” He adds and smiles almost devious when his mate blushes softly at the compliment. 

“Did you decide on a name?” Classic inquires moving a little closer looking at the little baby that looks to him. 

“Arial.” Red confirms looking to Classic smiling really happily. “Her name is Arial.” 

“That’s a wonderful name.” Classic agrees as Arial lets out a rather cute pixie sneeze. 

That night Stretch and Blue try again to see if things will work this time… Though that morning they sit on opposite sides of the bed. Their heads down as they are not really sure that this attempt even worked. 

Stretch turns to look to Blue as the other gets up to head into the bathroom. “Maybe we should stop trying. We could always try finding a child to adopt instead.”

Blue pauses when Stretch speaks though he keeps his head down. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He heads into the bathroom closing the door. 

Stretch turns away with a sigh and closes his eyes. He supposes that he’ll get dressed. He heads over to do that changing into his usual outfit. He gets it on and ponders to himself what breakfast should be. He then notices that Blue isn’t back yet. He heads towards the bathroom and knocks on the door worriedly. “Blue? Hey babe. Are you okay?” He opens the door and finds the other crying over the sink. He hurries inside putting his arms around his mate pulling him close very worried. “Hey. Hey. Talk to me. Blue it’ll be okay. Please talk to me.” His gaze is brought lower when Blue doesn’t talk and instead lifts his pyjama shirt. His eyes widen upon seeing that there are two little souls that are with Blue. His own eyes start to water at the sight as he realizes that this means that this attempt worked.

“Twins.” Blue sobs happily to his mate snuggling into the others embrace. “We’re going to have twins!”

The two fall to sit on the floor of the bathroom as they hold each other crying in happiness that they’ll have their own children. 

It wasn’t long until Classic also gave birth to a baby boy so the group has gathered together to see him in the hospital. He is holding the baby and Arial, who is in a little red onesie, is quietly sleeping in her mothers arms. 

The baby boy has a slightly longer skull like Basic, has Basics mouth while having Classic’s eyes, and giggles looking up at those looking at him. 

“Meet Corbel.” Basic puffs his chest out proudly as he introduces their son. “Our wonderful son.” 

Everyone is smiling as Corbel looks cute in his mothers arms. 

Classic does notice that Blue and Stretch are definitely looking happier than he has seen them. “Do you two mind me asking whats on your mind?” His question draws attention to the underswap brothers. 

“It’s okay.” Blue assures Sans unable to stop smiling. “This is your time. We’ll tell you all another day.” 

“Aw its okay.” Classic assures Blue with a slight chuckle. “Just go ahead. I don’t mind.” 

“Well…” Blue shares a happy glance with Stretch and the two hold hands. He turns back to the others. “Me and Pappy are going to have twins!” 

The others give their excited congratulations upon hearing the news, and all are extra happy knowing how much the two had wanted to be able to have a child of their own. 

Time almost felt like it flew by and now it is Blue’s turn to be in the hospital.

Stretch holds Blues hand as the doctors work to try to fix a birth complication that has occurred. “You can do it.” He encourages to his mate and kisses his wet cheek. “Just a little longer.” He tries to ignore the other doctors and nurses checking other machines to make sure that they don’t lose Blue as well. He wants to focus mostly on his mate who needs him the most right now. 

Blue is still under pain and trying to push the children out despite the complication. He is glad that at least Stretch is at his side.

Finally the cries of their two children can be heard and Blue relaxes panting heavily almost gasping for air. 

The doctors gently make sure to clean the babies then bring them over to their parents. They let Stretch hold them as Blue is too tired.

The two of them look upon their children with love and happiness as the two settle down now that they’re with their parents. 

The twins are a girl and boy. They both have Stretch’s skull shape, Blues eye shape and mouth. 

The boy twin has round orange eyes.

The girl twin has blue round eyes. 

They both look smaller than Arial and Corbel when they were born though neither Blue or Stretch care. 

The two love their little ones. 

Blue closes his eyes too tired to keep his eyes open for any longer. 

“He should be okay.” A doctor tells Stretch. “He’ll rest up and recover. He might need to stay here longer to heal from the complication though he’ll recover.” 

“Thank you.” Stretch nods to this. 

The next day Blue has the group in his hospital room to meet the twins, Corbel and Arial are in their blue and red onesies respectively as they’re held by their mothers. He is holding them this time as he looks upon his two children beaming. “Our son Vladimir Script. And our daughter Ravie.” He tells them looking at each one as he says their name. 

The door creaks softly gaining everyones attention. 

Harmony stands there with a hand on the door. He smiles softly at them. 

“Harmony! You came!” Blue is happy to see him and the other Sans heads further into the room. 

“Of course I did Blue. You’re a really good friend of mine. No way I’d miss meeting your twins.” Harmony is allowed in by the others who smile friendly at him. He is allowed to sit on the bed on the side where Stretch isn’t. He returns the friendly smiles and looks at the children. “They’re beautiful.” 

“They sure are.” Blue agrees closing his eyes softly as he continues to smile.

Yes, everything is perfect. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a slightly changed version of We’re in harmony from the Fox and the hound 2. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> I wrote pretty much all of this on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects!
> 
> Kitkat.


End file.
